1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to signal test systems and methods, and particularly to a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) timing test system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
LVDS is an electrical signaling system that can transmit differential signals at high data transfer rates with a low power consumption. Timing relationship between clock signals and data signals of LVDS is required to be tested to ensure error free data transmission. Currently, LVDS timing tests are manually performed, which is inefficient and error prone.